Wandering Soul
by Kitroen
Summary: Rating may go up. A young girl finds herself in the most unlikely situation stuck in an unfamiliar place. What will happen, and what does Fate have in store for her? What are the Gods up to now?


Hello! And welcome to my very first Fan fiction! Yes, it is my first. My first posted that is. I really do hope you enjoy this latest bit of drama straight from my mind! And… when you're done, (Yes, you probably know what it is I'm about to ask you to do.) could you please find it in your heart to review this story? Please? Pretty please? With sugar, puppy dog eyes and cute pout on top?

I haven't seen much of the show, so I'm sorry if I get some information mixed up or totally wrong. I would appreciate it if you would correct me kindly. Also, because I haven't seen much of the show, I will ask you to ignore any Out-Of-Character ness of any of the known characters from the show. I apologize for this, and would, again, appreciate your pointing me in the right direction. Thank You.

DISCLAIMER: I, as a fan fiction author, do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. The show Gensomaden Saiyuki is property of its creator, Kazuya Minekura. I do not claim rights to any of the original characters in the show Gensomaden Saiyuki. I do not write for profits, this is purely for fun and free to the public.

"So bored…" Raeya said, staring at her computer screen. "There's absolutely nothing to do…." She clicked the mouse boredly. Sighing, she turned the computer off and sat back, wondering what to do now. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing to do.

'Lords, this life and world is boring. Why do humans have to be so boring?' Sighing again, she got up and stretched, looking out her window. It was getting dark.

'I can go outside… Nah. I don't think walking around out in the dark is the wisest thing to do.' Raeya continued to ponder what to do. 'Aw hell… there's nothing else to do, so why not?' Grabbing her coat, gloves, and her CD player with some extra batteries, she went outside into the dusk and started walking down the street, further and further away from town, becoming more and more wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't even know where her feet brought her. Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, she looked up and around, wondering where she was.

The full moon shone light down through the bare tree branches, draping the ground with a blanket of cool white light. The road was dirt, and looked rather old, but she didn't recognize it as any street within walking distance of her home. Looking around more, she noticed a small cemetery next to the road. A small family plot, it was overgrown with weeds and trees, the headstones falling apart and crumbling. A beam of moonlight flittered through the trees and landed on one stone that stood out in her eyes. It was an old stone. Ivy clung to it, and it had been broken in half in a ragged diagonal. Curious, Raeya carefully made her way to the small plot and over to the gravestone. Pulling the ivy off the stone gently, she gently traced her fingers over the stone, trying to read what it said. The name and dates were beyond reading in that light, but she was at an angle to attempt to read what it said.

"… Never Forgotten Hero…" Was all she could get out of the letters etched into the broken stone. A hero never to be forgotten? Sadness filled her. 'Never forgotten', yet, was forgotten. A promise broken.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing here?" A voice growled from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise and spin around to meet golden eyes.

Screeching of tires on cement. The clang of metal hitting metal as the man discarded his bike.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you alright?" The man ran to the girl lying on the sidewalk in the middle of the overpass. Kneeling down, he lightly shook her shoulder. "Ma'am? Can you hear me? Ma'am?" He felt for a pulse. Still there and strong. But what was she doing laying here like this? He looked around. Nothing. Grabbing his cell phone, he called 911.

"911, how may I help you?" The lady's voice traveled to him through the phone.

"Hello? This is Himo Yurakutso, I'm on the Harazara Street Bridge in Kyoto, and there's this young lady just laying here on the sidewalk. I would have run her over with my bike if not for the passing traffic's headlights had illuminated her enough for me to see her. Her pulse is strong and she's breathing, but could you please send an ambulance right away?" The man said calmly. He worked at a clinic, so he had learned to be calm in chaotic situations, even if this one wasn't quite chaotic.

"Yes, sir. And ambulance has been dispatched and is on its way." The lady replied. "Could you stay on the phone with me till it arrives and tell me exactly what happened?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Himo Yurakutso responded over the phone, and began retelling what had happened when he had found the girl while patiently waiting for the ambulance to arrive.


End file.
